


Buckle Up Creampuff

by eDawg



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a soulmate AU where on your 15th Birthday you get a tattoo of your soulmates first words to you. In this story Carmilla comes to live at Laura's house for reasons that only she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un-happy Birthday

‘Hey’. That was all Laura's new tattoo said. Not helpful. Laura was sure that a good chunk of the people she knew had said hey to her when they first met. She knew other people who had hey tattoos along with ‘hi’, and ‘hello’. Laura looked down at her tattoo again. It was written in a old timey script right under her left breast. The handwriting was beautiful at least there was that. On one's 15th birthday everyone got a tattoo of the first thing their soulmate said to them in their soulmates handwriting. ‘Well at least my soulmate has nice handwriting’ thought Laura.

“Laura get up, school,” called her dad. Laura groaned. Mostly she loved school but not today. Today she was fifteen, today was her birthday. What she really wanted was to play hooky. But she was to straight edged for that. Laura never did anything even remotely rebellious. Partly because she had an over protective dad with unrealistic expectations. On top of that her dad was her only family. Her mother had died when she was one leaving her dad heartbroken and single. He had never met another women to spend his days with   
so it had just been the two of them for as long as Laura could remember. Laura could not ever let her father down so she tried her hardest to be the best daughter ever. 

“Coming dad,” Laura yelled back. Laura pulled on a cat sweater over a grey t-shirt. It was April in Seattle, which meant wet and chilly for another three and a half months. Seattle summer started in early July late June. Laura pulled on her favorite pair of skinny jeans ran a brush through her hair. She crawled under her bed and grabbed her red Converse high tops. Ready. 

“Happy birthday kid,” Her father said hugging her tight.

“Mm dad too tight,” Laura mumbled trying to get out of her father's arms. 

“Sorry,” her dad said, “I have to go to work I’ll see you this evening for a special dinner and presents okay?” 

“Okay dad. Have a good day,” Laura answered. Mr. Hollis Laura’s dad worked for Amazon. It was a good job and it paid well but he had to be at work a lot. He did however take two weeks off every summer and had all of the most important holidays off. 

“I hope you have a good birthday,” Mr. Hollis called as he walked out of the door. Laura sighed and got herself something to eat. 

 

Carmilla put her earbuds in. she was not looking forward to the ten hour flight ahead of her. Tight spaces and fight did not bother that much it was the people. Carmilla hated people. She found the best thing to was to sleep the whole way. Or as much of the way as she could. She had a window seat. Her ticket had been the aisle seat but she had glared at the person with the window seat long and hard and they had switched with her, she was good at intimidating people so they would give her what she wanted. 334 years of life or death or undeath had taught her many things. 

Carmilla tuned out all of the safety instructions. Everyone who had ever been on a airplane knew what they were going to say and two she was not going to die. Not that she really cared that much her life was not her most valued possession like life was to most people. She was by no means suicidal but she had lived long enough to value other things more. Things like ideas and reading and sleep. Carmilla turned up her music and closed her eyes. 

The person next to her must really be scared of her because they let the fight attendant wake her up when they pulled into Seatac airport. Carmilla was grumpy. She did not even want to be here but most of all she hated to be woken up. She tried her hardest not to bee too mean to the fight attendant. She got her carry on bag and exited the plain.

“Welcome to Seattle Tacoma international airport the local time is 2:03.” came the automated voice. 

This was going to totally suck. She did not want to be here. She did not want to come to live with a complete stranger and his daughter. She did not want to live in the cool and raining Seattle and go to a crappy American school. She really did not get why she was here. Something to do with family connections and punishment for something she had done. A punishment something like being exiled. What she really did not get was why this Hollis guy agreed to take her in. Her Mother sure did have a way of getting what she wanted.

Carmilla made her way through customs. She found her way to the the carousel to find her stuff. She had one checked bag. She did not bring much. What was the point all she really needed was clothes. And it was not like Seattle did not have stores. Once she had her things she headed to where a man with her last name on a sing was waiting to take her to her new ‘home’. 

 

“Happy birthday Laura! Here I made you brownies,” Perry said with a wide smile. LaFountaine gave Laura a huge hug and some tweezers, which was a weird gift but Laura rolled with it. And that was all that was the peak of her day. Having a terrible birthday seems like something that would happen in a movie or a TV show. But today nothing went right. She was late to her first class because her period started and she had to rushed to the bathroom. She forgot her math notebook at home and today was the day the teacher check off homework luckily he took late work but he took off 10% each day it was late. She ran out of lunch money. The lunch lady let her take the food anyway but it was embarrassing anyway. And she felt like she bomb her world history test. Nothing really that big but all together it made her day miserable. 

Laura walked home. She lived about 20 blocks from school. She walked down a hill and then back up a hill to get home. By the time she got home all Laura wanted to do was to curl up and take a nap or maybe cry a little. But she did not have time for a nap because of the mountain of homework she had. At least she still had dinner with her dad to look forward to. She unlocked her door and walked in. 

And there sitting on her couch in the living-room was a girl who looked about eighteen. She was wearing all black. She had her boot clad feet up on the coffee table. And she was buried deep in a leather bound book. Laura could hear her heart beating in her ears. She was sure that the odd girl could to even though she was ten feet away. She did not know what to do. The girl could not be burgling their house. Burglars did not sit and read on the couch. Should she call 911 or should she just introduce herself? What did one do when one came come home to find an odd girl just sitting there like they belong there. The girl looked up from her book. She was beautiful. She had wavy black hair and eyes that sparkled. 

“Hey” she said. 

“Umm excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Laura asked. 

“Carmilla, I;m your new roommate sweetheart,” Carmilla said her voice monotone. 

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a roommate!” Laura said.

“You do now,” Carmilla said going back to reading. 

“This is not okay with me,” Laura said more to herself. She got out her phone to call her dad.

“I was less than thrilled myself Cupcake,” Carmilla said.


	2. Get Out of my Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed season 0 Perry with season 1 Perry.

Laura’s words were rattling around in Carmilla’s head. ‘Umm excuse me, but who the hell are you?’ was written on her body on her shoulder blade. The words had appeared in 1695, then she had died two years latter and they were still there. The words had made very little sense to her for centuries. But for the last century they had started to make sense and Carmilla had started to feel hope that one day she find her soulmate. And now it had finally happened and it was a blonde haired shrimp of a girl. She was cute though. But she seemed so innocent so unlike Carmilla. 

There was a slight chance it was not Laura. There was one way to find out, and it involved snooping through her stuff to find something hand written. A prospect that made Carmilla feel happy. She loved looking through people’s stuff. One could never know what interesting things people kept hidden. She doubted that a person who wore a cat sweater ironically. Not that Carmilla did not like cats, but still. 

Carmilla could hear the little girl argue on the phone with her dad. She sounded super angry. Something about her birthday and prior knowledge. If Carmilla was going to sneak up to her room to snoop now would be the time. Carmilla slipped out of the room, up the stairs and to what clearly was Laura’s room. Unless Mr. Hollis had the taste of a teenage girl in paint color and poster choice. Laura room was lilac and had many Doctor Who posters and Harry Potter posters. Laura was an Amy Pond fan and a Hermione fan from the looks of her room. She also had a fair amount of books but most of them were YA trash not something Carmilla would be interested in reading. 

Carmilla walked over to her desk and looked through her papers, quickly finding one that had handwritten on it. Carmilla did not know what she was feeling when she recognized the handwriting from her back. To confuse herself even further a thought cross her mind. Her tattoo had been on her skin long before Laura was born. What a trippy thought.

“What the frilly hell are you doing in my room?” Laura said. 

“I was just looking around, okay?”

“Not okay! Totally not okay. You need. To. Get. Out. Now.” 

Laura push Carmilla out of her room and slammed the door hard. Then she collapsed on her bed and started to cry. She had been having the worst day of her life. All her father had said on the phone was no Carmilla was not related to them and yes she had to stay at their house. He was cryptic about that last part. Why he had failed to mention her before he went to work was beyond her. Laura took out her phone to text LaFountaine. 

Laura: A girl named Carmilla has come to say with dad and me! She was just sitting in my living room when I got home! 4:23 P.M.

Laf: What?!! You going to have to give me more than that!!! 4:23 P.M.

Laura: Can you and Perry just come over here plz? 4:24 P.M 

Laf: Be there in 10 4:25P.M. 

Laura open the door to find a beaming LaFountaine and a slightly worried looking Perry. Laura sighed. Her two best friends always knew how to make her feel better. Also LaFountaine was always ‘ready for the weird’ as they put it. Perry had a very even head on her shoulders and was very mom like. She also had a firm belief in all things mystical. It was an interesting mix of characters that balanced out really well. Laura led her two friends up to her room. 

“So start from the beginning,” Perry said. 

“There is not much to stay. I got home and there she was just sitting on our couch reading like she belongs here. So I called dad and he told me she was staying for a while. He refused to say how long! Then I came up here and she was snooping in room,” Laura said.

“And your dad did not tell you she was coming?” Perry asked. Laf was thinking hard so they did not say anything at first. 

“Maybe she’s a spy?” Laf said. 

“Really that’s what you come with?” Laura said.

“Well I don’t have much to go on,” Laf said defensively. 

“Maybe she a fairy,” Perry said all mysteriously.

“Okay, why do you think that?” Laura asked. 

“Because no one will give you a straight answer on how she got here and why. And your father is many things but forgetful is not one of them so maybe she cast a spell to him to trick him into taking her in,”

“Umm lets for the sake of argument say fairs are real, why this house? Why my dad out of all the people in the world, and all of the places? Why my dad house in Seattle?” Laura asked. 

“Fairs are real, but they do a really good job of hiding themselves,” said Perry.

“Okay but that still does not explain why here,” Laf said.

 

Carmilla pressed her ear to the door. Laura had brought her friends up into her room ten minutes ago. So far from what she gleaned all three of them were idiots. It figures the person she was ‘meant’ to be with would have looser friends. She was probably someone who believed that she was always was doing the right thing. Someone believed in morals with all there being, something Carmilla had given up on hundred of years ago.

Carmilla smirked to herself. Laura’s friends are ridiculous but they were so off her sent that it was almost funny. A fairy? What dumb dumbs, oh well it was better this way. It was better that the silly girls did not know anything about what she was, and what she was here to do. It would make it easier to keep them all out of harm's way. Carmilla rolled her eyes at herself, she was getting soft in her old age. ‘Keep your distance Carmilla remember last time?’ Carmilla thought. 

“Maybe I could take a blood sample?” one of Laura’s friends voices said.

“Yeah that could work, then we could see if she is human,” friend two said.

“Guys do you hear yourselves? You sound crazy,” Laura said. 

Carmilla decided that now would be a good time to walk in the room to scare the silly children into silence. To catch them red-handed talking about her. Something she loved doing. She had a special glare down just for occasions just like this. If looks could kill…if looks could kill. Carmilla pushed open the door and sauntered into the room.

“You must be Carmilla,” Perry said.

“Must I be?” Carmilla said. 

“Alright so I think we were just about to go so we will be going. Come on LaFountaine,”

“Yeah tons of homework to do,” said LaFountaine.   
Both of them got up to leave Laura followed them out. When she returned to her room she found Carmilla sitting on her bed with her legs stretched out. She had pick up the book from Laura’s bedside table and was reading it. For some reason this made Laura really angry. 

“Get out of my room!” Laura yelled, “Get out I never want to see you in here ever! You have been here less than a day and already you’ve violated my personal space twice. I may not have a say in the fact that you are here, but while you are you will stay out of MY ROOM.” 

“Fine I’ll go Buttercup,” Carmilla said. She sounded board.

“Good,” said Laura as she slammed the door shut after Carmilla left the room.


	3. Enter Danny

Carmilla knew that people were staring at her. She could feel it. She knew that it was strange for her to start in the middle of a semester, she knew that people would want to know why she was here. But she had remained unaffected by all this. Let them stare, let them gossip it was fine with her. More than fine really.The school, Silas High, not knowing what to do with her had just place her in all of Laura classes. Something that was also fine with Carmilla. She wanted to keep an eye on the girl that was her soulmate even if she never intended to do anything about it. So far she had learned that Laura was smart. She was good at all of her classes. Carmilla was good at all of them as well having gone to college many times but she would never raise her hand the way Laura did, unless some dimwit said something super sicking. 

Being back in freshman year was super boring after learning all the things she had in her long life. She had never gone to high school though and she learned from sitting through three of the six classes that she had not miss much. Highschoolers could be so petty sometimes. The stupid Cupcakes need to chill out and realized that in the scheme of things nothing they did in these halls would matter to them in ten years, not really. ‘Oh well it all seems like the end of the world when you are that age,’ Carmilla thought.

Carmilla walked into the commons and scanned the place for an empty table. There was none. She walked upstairs to the upper commons still nothing. She walked down a staircase that had a windowsill and set on it and took out her book. She wanted to disappear into the Song of Roland in the original old French. She liked it okay but it was no Gilgamesh. Old French was easier to read though. It was a nice epic poem about honor but Carmilla could read through the rhetoric and see it for what it really was a crusades propaganda. Not that was any less interesting it was just something to keep in mind.

“Yeah that right I came home and there she was sitting in the living room,” came Laura’s voice. Carmilla groaned she did not care what other people thought about her but Laura was different for some reason, and well she looked pathetic right now. Or maybe cool.

“And your dad didn’t tell you?” A voice that carmilla didn't know answered.

“Nope,” said Laura. Carmilla stuck her head further into her book and hoped that Laura would not notice her. But it didn’t work. “Oh hey Carmilla,” Laura said.

Carmilla looked up. There was Laura in her shark sweatshirt. It had been less than two days and armilla had never seen laura without a dorky animal top. Seriously? what was up with her wardrobe? He was with a six foot tall red haired giant. 

“Hey Cutie, please leave now,” Carmilla said sticking her nose back into her book.

“Wow she is umm… warm and fluffy,” the redhead said. Laura giggled. It was a cute giggle. Carmilla sighed. She could not fall for that girl it would just make life miserable. 

 

Laura, Laf, Perry, and Danny were all sitting at their table in the upper commons. People were so predictable. They always sit in the same place with the same people. On the first day of school Danny had stolen the group the table. Freshman had taken it at first but Danny being so tall and a sophomore scared them away. Laura had known Danny for as long as she could remember. She was thrilled when she found out that she would have the same lunch period with her. Perry and Laf had been her friend for three and a half years now. 

“So Carmilla she kind of intense,” Danny said.

“Yeah you have no idea,” 

“So she’s got to go right?” asked Danny.

“Yep the four of us need to find a way to get my new housemate gone,” Laura said. 

“Geeze L isn’t that kind of mean,” Laf asked. 

“Yeah communication is very important. A lot of problems can be solved by good communication,” Perry said.

“Well maybe but I still don’t want her in my house,” Laura said. 

“Fine we’ll help you get her out,” Danny said. 

“Yeah we’ll tell your dad that she is part of the Illuminati, or something,” Laf said.

“I don’t think that’s the way to go.” Laura said.

“We’ll all come over to your house and figure it out after school,” Danny said. 

“Sounds like a deal,” said Laura. 

Just then the fire alarm goes off. A fire drill. Laura looks at her friends. She does not know what to do. When it is class the class has a line on the football field. Like 46 yard line on the north-east side of the field. Each classroom had a line but with half the students at lunch it was less clear what to do. Plus Silas had an open campus for lunch so not all of them would be at school. The commons erupted into chaos. 

“What do we do?” Laura asked, looking at Danny the oldest one at the table. 

“Leave the building,” Danny said. The four friends joined the flood of people leaving the school. 

 

Carmilla put her lighter back into her pocket. She had lit a fire in a bathroom. Watched it burn long enough to set the smook detector and then made sure it was more or less out. She waited two or three minutes and left the bathroom and headed to the principal's office. The door wasn’t locked a fact that did not surprise Carmilla. She slipped inside. She figured she had twenty to thirty minutes, which should be enough time.

Carmilla looked through the desk. She tried hard to put back anything and everything in the same place it had been before. She did not want to rise suspension that someone had snoop around. She open all the drawer and looked through all of the papers. She went as fast as she could and still be careful but what she wanted was nowhere to be found.  
Finally she came to a drawer that was locked. Basically and neon sign that anything really important was going to be in there. Carmilla was skilled at many things but picking locks was not one of those things. She had to make a decision right here. Throw caution to the wind and force the drawers open it her brute strength which she had much of or come back latter with the right skills. ‘Fuck it all’ thought Carmilla. She had come this far. She grabbed the handle and pulled hard. The drawer open. Carmilla took out a stack of files she knew would be there and looked through them finding the one she wanted. She was just about to stuff it into her backpack when she heard footsteps come closer and closer. There was nowhere to hide so she just slipped under the table. 

She heard the office door open and the sound of heels coming toward her. She clapped her hand over her mouth to make her breathing sound less hard. She could hear her heart beat wildly in her ear. She was busted she knew it. 

“You know Carmilla if you wanted to see me there are easier ways than lighting a fire,” came a voice she knew all too well. 

Carmilla didn’t say anything. She closed her eyes and prayed to all the gods she could think of that her Mother would leave, it didn’t work.

“You might as well come out I know you’re in here,” came the voice again. Carmilla took a deep breath and crawled out from under the desk and stood up to stare her mother in the eye. She stared hard at the face she hated most in the world. It was dead serious and deadly beautiful.

“I think it is time you and I had a talk.”


	4. Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. I got major writers block.

Laura walked by Carmilla’s room and stopped. She could hear what sounded like Carmilla crying. Which she was not possible. Carmilla did not cry. Right? Laura pressed her year up against the door. She could hear soft sniffling and the breathy breathing that one took when they cried. So yeah Carmilla was crying. Laura tried not to care. She really did. But she really had to know what could make a unemotional girl like Carmilla cry. Also she felt kinda bad for her. Laura had to admit to herself that moving into a strange house with strangers really would be hard. Maybe she could duck into the room to see what was up. 

Laura knocked on the door. There was no answer. Laura was going to walk away but she couldn’t something about the stoic girl crying made her heart break a little. Carmilla was so strong that finding her in a state of vulnerability was impossible for Laura to just walk away from. Laura found that she had been so angry this whole time she had forgotten to look at life from Carmilla’s point of view. Also being actively angry took so much work.   
Laura knock on the door. There was no answer. So she opened the door a crack. She stuck her head into the room.

“Carmilla?” she said, “is everything okay?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it with you,” Carmilla said putting an emphasis on the word ‘you’. It stung a little but Laura was not satisfied with the answer so she dug deeper.

“Does this have to do with the meeting you had with the principal?” Laura asked. “I mean a personal chewing, out and it hasn’t even been a day, is badass, or something.”

“God, this age doesn’t understand obligation. It’s like an undersea anchor, impossible to escape,” Carmilla said. Laura stared at her. What a weird thing to say. One it seemed to suggest that Carilla was from a different time and two the simile was out of place. 

“You say the weirdest things,” Laura said. 

“Speech is meant to be beautiful,” Carmilla answered. Laura nodded her head like she understood. She had known Carmilla for about 24 hours, and already she already confused as hell. Sometimes the girl talk like a normal person but sometimes it was like she really old.

“Carmilla why are you here?” Laura asked. The question just came out. She had not meant to ask at all. Carmilla stared at the young silly girl that was supposed to be her soulmate. Laura had not said much to her in the short time she had been living with her and almost everything had had a bite to it, but not this question. It had nothing but curiosity. But Laura could not know the reason so Carmilla just smiled.

“Wouldn’t you like to know Cupcake,” she answered. Laura got the hint. Carmilla was not going to tell her. She got up to leave. But on her way out she saw something that caught her eye. She stopped. To look at more carefully her heart in her mouth. 

 

Flashback 

 

“I think it was time you and I had a talk,” the principal said staring hard at Carmilla, who held her gaze. They stood there for a while just staring. 

“Have a seat Carmilla,” the principal says pointing to the small chair on the opposite side of the desk from where Carmilla now stood. Carmilla obeyed her sit down on the hard chair. Carmilla’s mother takes a seat in her throne like desk chair. 

“Mother,” Carmilla finally said. Her first word this whole time. 

“So Carmilla you want out? do you?” her mother’s voice was deep and sultry it made Carmilla’s hair stick up on the back of her neck. Like she was the prey and her mother was the predator. And the way that her mother was staring at her, like a hawk might stare at a mouse waiting for it to make a mistake before it swoops down for the kill. In Carmilla’s case it would be any sign of emotion on her face. 

“What do you care?” Carmilla said. She kept her face stone cold, “you never loved anything.” Her mother’s face twisted into a smile at that. A smile so cold that Carmilla could not help but flinch a little. Her mother silently took note of the slight movement.

“Don’t fool yourself Carmilla, none of this ever had anything to do with love. You are an asset and I cannot have you walk out on me,” Carmilla saw her chance.

“If you need me that much then you will spare Laura Hollis,” Carmilla said. This statement earned her a slight upward movement of the lips.

“I don’t get where you got your sentimental side Carmilla darling. The sweetness makes me feel sick,” Carmilla stared at her mother’s face. She dare not hope that she would get her way. Her mother did not like to be played with. She always found a way to get Carmilla to do what she wanted without all that much effort on her part. Sometimes it would seem that Carmilla had gotten her way right up to the end and then her mother would a way to win in the eleventh hour. And Carmilla had never figured out how she did it. 

“I’ll spare the girl,” Mother said.   
Carmilla could feel her heart leap. She knew that it could be a lie or Laura was never in the crosshairs in the first place, but now she had reason to hope. 

“Now get out.” 

 

Laura picked up the piece of paper off the ground. It had fallen of the door, when Carmilla slammed it before collapsing into bed. But it was the handwriting that caught her eye. She had known the second that she has seen it but had to make sure. She knew it well, as it was tattooed on her body. It was her soulmates handwriting. Which meant that her soulmate was… 

“Is there a problem Sweetheart?” Carmilla asked. Laura looked around to face Carmilla, who raised her eyebrow at her. She open and closed her mouth but couldn’t speak. Carmilla was her soulmate. 

“No this fell off your door,” Laura said handing the paper to Carmilla. For a split second there hands touched, then Laura pulled her hand away. She turned and exited the room as fast as she could without running.


	5. Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter where both Carmilla and Laura Freak out in their rooms.

Laura lay in bed thinking about what she now knew to be true: Carmilla was her soulmate. A fact that made zero sense to her. She hated Carmilla. She really did. Right? Right? Only she doesn’t not anymore. Not after she has seen Carmilla cry. She still did not want Carmilla living with her in her house but her staying in Seattle was not so bad. And going to her school was not the worst thing ever. But Carmilla being all of her classes that was too much. Okay new plan. It was operation get Carmella out of some of her classes. Not necessarily all of them, as well as getting her out of her house. Not for the same reason as before but because living with her soulmate might get complicated.   
Laura picked up her phone to call Danny. It only rang once before Danny answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hi I found my soulmate.” Laura just let the words hang there. 

“What?” 

“Carmilla is my soulmate,” Laura said. She waited for Danny to say something but when she didn’t Laura continued. “I don’t know what to do.”

“But you hate her?” Danny said finally.

“I did, but I don’t know. She was crying alone in her room and then I saw her handwriting and it was my soulmates and now I don’t know,” Laura said.

Carmilla pressed her head to the wall. She was trying to listen to what Laura was say on the phone. She heard her name, and the word ‘soulmate’. So that meant that Laura now knew then. Well that was just great. It had not taken Laura that long to find out. She had hope that it would take her a little longer to realize so she could straighten out what she wanted to do about this girl. She knew that it would be a bad idea to do anything stupid like fall in love or anything. No it was probably better if she stayed away. Her mother had promised to spare Laura, but Carmilla was old enough to know that it was an empty promise unless Carmilla could keep Laura from knowing anything, something that could only happen if she kept her distance. But something about Laura just made Carmilla want to really get to know her. 

Carmila wished that she could talk to someone about what she was going through right now. But there was no one to talk to Will her brother would just go and tell their ‘Mother’. He was such a mother's boy. And Mattie would laugh at her foolishness. And she had never had friends, not since she had died all of those years ago. But needing to talk to someone she threw caution to the win and pulled out her phone.

“Mattie, how is my big sis?” Carmilla said. 

“Wonderful darling. You are a bad girl for not calling me earlier. Where has mother dragged her glittering girl this time?” came Mattie’s voice. 

“Seattle.” This got a laugh from the older woman.

“Seattle the gray, wet, small lumberjack town, full of hipsters and potheads?” 

“Oh come on Seattle not that bad. Also i don’t think it been a lumberjack town for a long time,” said Carmilla. 

“Darling I’d love to debate the merits of Seattle with you all night long but I get the feeling that's not why you called,” said Mattie. 

“You're right I need to tell someone something and you are the only person out there in the wild word that I can tell. I found my soulmate,” Carmella let the words hang there for a moment. 

“Does she know?”

“I think so I think she realized like five minutes ago.”

“You cannot do anything about this,” Mattie said sounding super serious.

“But what about her. I am her soulmate if I don’t do anything maybe it’s not fair to her,” Carmilla said.

“Even if you get involved with her she is sure to die painfully,” Mattie said gravely.

“You’re right,” Carmilla said. 

Of course Carmilla knew that Mattie was right. Mother might have given her word but what was that word worth really? Carmilla knew it meant next to nothing. The last thing her mother wanted was for Carmilla to be happy. That was bad for business. So maybe laura deserve to be with her but first Carmilla was going to have to break free. Carmilla did not even know the girl, not really. It had been about twenty-four hours but she knew she needed her already. But first she had to be free forever from her mother.   
Carmilla groaned. She could not believe she had already fallen for this girl. She was so easy. The girl did not even do anything to win her heart. All she had done was to walk into her life. ‘Get Carmilla a grip you cannot be this enamored this soon.’ thought Carmilla. 

 

“So what are you going to do about Carmilla?” Danny asked.

“Get to know her maybe?” Laura was unsure as of yet. 

“Are you going to tell her that you know?”

“No i don’t think it’s time yet,” Laura said.  
Laura had no idea how she felt about meeting her soulmate but she did know that confronting it head would make it seem too real. She thought that if it was meant to be that it would work out somehow, but she felt too young to be with the same person for the rest of her life. She was only fifteen years old for God's sake she could be with Carmilla for like eighty years that was a long time. There really was no rush. But knowing what she knew had already change how she thought of the girl and it scared her. She did not want to be controlled by some ink on her skin.

Laura lied on her bed. She knew that she should be doing homework but she could not make her brain focus on that. There seemed to be no room. Carmilla was taking up all of her head space. And it was the most annoying thing in the world. She wanted Carmilla to get out of her head. Just then she was startled by a knock on her door. This surprised her. No one ever knock on her door. Laura got up to open the door. And there standing in front of her was the one person she could not get out of her head. Carmilla. 

“Hi Laura, I thought that maybe we could start over,” Carmilla said. 

“I’d like that,” said Laura even though she was unsure that that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? be honest.


End file.
